The present invention relates to sample collection and processing devices and, more particularly, to sample processing and collection devices used with automated sampling and testing equipment.
The growth in medical and pharmaceutical research as well as diagnostic analysis and testing has created a need for equipment and procedures for low cost, high-speed sample collection and processing. Automated equipment is available for filling and retrieval of samples from sample wells, vials, bottles and other containers.
Microplates comprising a plurality of sample wells provide a convenient means to store samples. Automated equipment positions microplates for sample filling, retrieving, and analysis. Despite improvements in sample handling equipment, many applications require manual labor when performing evolutions such as; preparing sample containers or vials, [relocation of] relocating sample containers, and passing sample fluids through process elements such as absorbents, adsorbents, filters, solid phase extraction mediums, or additive compound materials. Manual processing steps are usually required when sample numbers are insufficient to justify design and building custom automated equipment.
Often the wells of microplates are used as the sample containers. In other applications, vials or sample bottles are inserted [in] into the wells of microplates to contain the samples or testing fluids.
Certain types of testing such as chromatography, combinatorial chemistry, or high-throughput screening utilize processing of a sample by a processing element such as solid phase extraction medium, a filter, or an adsorbent disk. The compounds of interest are recovered by passing solvents through the processing element. This process requires multiple steps that are difficult to automate, especially if the sample numbers are not sufficiently large to justify specialized equipment, containers and processes.